Talk:Creating your Character Guidelines/@comment-25424759-20150130112554
Name Cauli Appearance: height= 5'5 Weight= 135 Cauli has long black hair with dyed orange and white highlights, she has a medium but athletic build. Her eyes are deep voilet. Her prefered style of clothing is Saiyan Armor modified with a combat skirt these are blue with a red trim, she has 2 horns that curve under her ears and jut outwards. Personallity: Due to being born to a regal Demon and her Saiyan husband Cauli hada bit of a strict upbringing as such she has a certian set of airs and graces and tries to act respectful. She has however inherited a saiyan temper pride and in some cases arrogance, as such she does not take being challenged well and will often big herself up, however due to frequently being beaten when she does this she knows to at the very least limit the intensity of her bragging Cauli has a deep respect for authority rarely directly opposing it unless she beleives it is a foolish endevour, she learnt from her mother to trust in those in command but make sure that this isn't blind if a person has not earnt her trust she will be reluctant to give it One of Cauli's biggest pet peeves are people who refer to themself as a title they may possess she believes that this is just an attempt to appear superior to others and wll often challenge them as actions speak louder than words. Cauli is intelligent and likes to put forth ideas but when she is properly angered her calm wit turns into snide barbs she will often deal with those who instigate her temper swiftly and usually with her fists. Backstory: Cauli was born of the demon Queen Annabelle and the Saiyan Dicchio both of whom were rements of a lost world, drifters with fragments of memories that dont fit their lives. Annabelle believed that Cauli should be trained properly and as such took charge of her training and education herself. Cauli's childhood was strict but loving, her Saiyan blood and aggression mixing well with the cool temproment instilled by her mother. Cauli at age 12 heard legends of both saiyans and demons and the powers they could invoke this formed itself as an attraction too and affinity for fire. She began training more seriously after learning from her father of all the strong fighters that surely exist in the world this was the first time Cauli ever felt a true desire to fight, so she sought out friends and challenges often resulting in black eyes for all parties involved 4 years later something changed within her mother she became less strict and much kinder stating Cauli is ready for whatever the world can throw at her so she gave Cauli a proposal go out into the world to train learn and meet new friends so she could come home and be someone so that she could be proud of herself, with the blessing of her parents behind her she was ready to face the world head on Race: Demon/Saiyan Skills: Zenkai, Skilled combatant